Assassination Transformation
by Autistic-Grizzly
Summary: After of a year in Jasper Nevada, The Autobots and Decepticon transfer their clash to Japan where Kunugigaoka Class 3-E get unwillingly dragged into their war while trying to save the world from their teacher who is going to destroy it in six months! So now they must work together to save the word from being destroyed
1. Chapter 1

It had been a week since Okinawa and the attack on his class by Takaoka and in the time since they've been back Kaede has disappeared and no one has seen any trace of her, which is weird. Nagisa was becoming concerned about this, but right now he was dealing with something else, namely his parents were fighting about something again, which meant Nagisa wanted to get out of the apartment he lived in with his mother, so he had to get out of the house. He doesn't know what the fight is about this time, it had been a common thing since he came back.

"Man things are not going well" Nagisa said as he leant against a wall nearby when he saw something glint in the street light "huh?" he asked as he walked over to the source of the glint which was a blue Kawasaki Ninja 250R motorcycle. Nagisa smiled at it before he went to walk off before its engine revved up making Nagisa turn back "Do you want me to right you?" Nagisa asked to which the bike seemed to answer positively so he got on and grabbed the bike helmet that was on it. He gripped the handle bars and put his feet on the pedals and exhaled before he revved the engine and took off. The bike seemed to just fly while sticking to the road it was something Nagisa never had experienced before, while he was on this ride he felt finally free. After a while the bike stopped outside of his apartment making Nagisa get off and smile before placing the helmet back on its seat and tapped the gas tank "Thanks" he said before walking inside the block before the bike took off quietly

"No problem" the bike said as it disappeared into the night.

* * *

_Millenia ago on the planet Cybertron two factions of living machines fought over the resources of the planet, these factions were the peaceful Autobots and the Gladiatorial Decepticons. Neither side gaining any ground during this war until the leader of the Decepticon Megatron unleashed an offensive on Iacon the home city of the Autobots killing their leader Sentinel Prime causing chaos among the ranks of the Autobots until an archivist named Orion Pax located a lost relic of their creator Primus: The Matrix of Leadership. Upon gaining its power Orion Pax became the leader of the Autobots: Optimus Prime! Together with those he gathered Optimsu took the fight back to Megatron making it even again, until 100 years ago where most of the resources of Cybertron became dwindling and the fight became more fierce, Optimus Prime knew he wouldn't have much time left to defeat the Decepticon so he ordered the Autobot to prepare to evacuate Cybertron. Only Megatron discovered this plan and had prepared in advance for it, selecting a planet rich in Energon the life fuel of the Transformers-Earth! This event forced Optimus away from his original plans of sending out smaller scouting parties but now requiring a larger main force to travel to Earth to defend it from Megatron. Upon reaching Earth the Autobots had set up base in Jasper Nevada where they hid in plain sight by scanning Earth vehicles and using them as an in-built cover. Along with the American Government and three young human teenagers the Autobots were able to repel the Decepticon threats. And after a year of nothing the Decepticons are ready to make their next move in the country of Japan._

* * *

Optimus Prime stood at the console of their new Japanese base while studying something

"Is something on your mind Optimus?" Ratchet the chief medic and one of Optimus' closest confidants asked concerned

"We are in uncertain times Ratchet, we have no idea why the Decepticons are in this area of Earth" Optimus said

"No we don't and yes that should scare us because we have no idea when they'll appear" Ratchet said

"Has anyone reported in?" Optimus asked

"Negative, Bulkhead, Bumblebee, Smokescreen and Arcee are still out on patrol; Wheeljack is still AWOL and Ultra Magnus is back on Cybertron holding off the remnants of the Decepticon army" Ratchet said

"I see, thank you for that" Optimus said

"What should we do about Cliffjumper, after all we recovered his frame but the Dark Energon seems to have completely destroyed it; there is no chance of a reformatting him" Ratchet said

"I know, maybe we should put him to rest" Optimus said

"That would be the best solution for this situation" Ratchet said

"Very well then" Optimus said as he continued looking at the monitor before frowning "And I want this unknown energy source checked out

"Which one?" Ratchet asked before he saw what Optimus was looking at "I've never seen anything like it before"

"I have" Optimus said "Dark Energon!"

"Dark Energon here! I thought all traces of it was wiped out when Unicron was defeated" Ratchet gasped

"I know, which is why I want it investigated" Optimus said

* * *

"Good morning Nagisa" Kataoka said as she saw her friend walk into the classroom to help her with morning duties.

"Morning Kataoka, how are you doing?" Nagisa asked

"Not bad, I heard rumours of another fight between your parents" Kataoka asked

"Yeah, there was, it was a bad one so I left the house to get some air, and luckily when I came back mum was asleep"  
"I'm sorry, I hate when I hear about anyone's parents fighting, it must be hard on you" Kataoka said

"Yeah, well it doesn't happen that often these days" Nagisa said

"Anyway, just know we're all here if you want to talk about it" Kataoka said

"Thanks" Nagisa smiled before he went back to fixing up the classroom

* * *

"How sure are we that Dark Energon is still active on Earth?" Arcee asked as she was in her vehicle mode driving around the area on patrol

"It's only a minute amount but it's still a Dark Energon reading" Ratchet said

"Enough to be concerned?" Bulkhead asked as he was driving in the countryside

"We don't know, either way we need this investigated ASAP" Ratchet said

"I'm the closet so I'll investigate" Arcee said as she increased her speed

"Just notify us if you need backup" Optimus said

"You got it" Arcee said as she turned off her comm and booked it to the source of the Dark Energon

* * *

"Man, this isn't good, Kayano's not been seen in a week or so" Sugino said

"But what does that mean?" Kanzaki asked

"Do you think someone kidnapped her?" Maehara asked

"I have no idea, but if I know Kayano like we do, then she's tougher then she looks" Karma smirked

"You're getting real cocky you know that?" Maehara said

"But still it's not like her to be quiet this long" Kataoka said

"I see" Korosensei said as he looked concerned "Karasuma have you heard anything?"

"No I haven't; but I don't have time at the moment; I've got something important to do" Karasuma said leaving

"Where is he off to?" Mimiura asked

"I'm not sure" Fuwa said

* * *

"A classroom, Ratchet, are you sure this is the right place?" Arcee asked

"Positive, you're standing a few yards away from the signature" Ratchet said

"But why out here, there's nothing but an outhouse looking structure" Arcee said

"I'm scanning that structure now..no" he said

"What is it?" Arcee asked

"There are 26 life forms in that structure and along with them is the Dark Energon" Ratchet said

"But I don't know what is causing the signal of Dark Energon" Arcee said

"And I doubt you'll find anything like that here" Karasuma said

"Agent Karasuma" Arcee said

"I wasn't expecting to see you here" Arcee said

"This is my second job, you're my third" Karasuma said upon learning that Arcee was there

* * *

"Man, things are getting intense around here, what with exams and all that" Isogai said

"I know, but dude I just heard about a legend among Class E students in the past" Okajima said

"Who?" Isogai asked

"A girl called Misa, she was a legend she got into Class-E because of her bad grades, but it turns out she did it on purpose so she could shwo up the none Class-E students. Not to mention she was a major babe" Okajima said

"So what happened to her?" Isogai asked

"She went to some all-girls school" Okajima said "Saying that one of the best shouldn't be held back, heck rumours are on her last day she walked out the gates flipping the bird to the school"

"Interesting" Isogai said

"Last I heard she was going to be in the School Moto" Okajima said

"Too bad, our school can't find a rider to be in it this year" Isogai said

"Yeah, it would be amazing to see her ride" Okajima said

* * *

"Prime!" a voice shouted as Karasuma entered the bunker

"Agent Karasuma, what has brought on this visit?" Optimus asked

"I noticed Arcee by the classroom I've been assigned to" Karasuma said

"That would be our fault, since we detected Dark Energon in the area" Ratchet said shocking Karasuma

"Are you sure?" Karasuma asked

"We are, but it was very minute, almost like trace evidence of Dark Energon" Ratchet said

"Enough to hurt my students?" Karasuma asked

"No, it would be far too weak to do so" Ratchet said

"But the evidence of Dark Energon is concerning" Optimus said

"After all its been two years since Unicron's defeat, so why would there be active dark energon, it doesn't make any sense" Ratchet said

"All I know is that we have to find out what is causing it" Optimus said

* * *

"You ever think that we should follow Karasuma to one of those government meetings?" Sugino asked

"I don't know dude, those could be pretty boring" Nagisa said

"But we could give them details about what goes on around here" Fuwa said

"Um guys is that a Jet?" Kanzaki asked

"Yeah, but it's a low flying one, why?" Kataoka asked

"Screw that, why is it coming this way?" Nagisa shouted as the jet nearly swooped them, before pulling up and then it became a robot

"A jet that turns into a robot, so cool" Fuwa said

"I know there is Dark Energon around here somewhere" it said looking around before looking down and smirking "Oh hello" it smirked before he walked over to the children.

"RUN FOR IT!" Nagisa shouted

* * *

**G'day Guys Grizz here with something I have been thinking about since I started to watch Transformers Prime again and since I had just come off of ACH Endgame, so why not give this a chance, now most of it will take elements of TF Prime but I'll be adding elements from all continuities of Transformers from G1 to the Bayverse, but it will be mostly Prime, also I'll be setting up a couple of Subplots including Kayano's disappearance and the new OC Misa who will be linked to a character in this fic which I hope you'll find interesting **

**so until next time I'll catch you on the flipside**


	2. Chapter 2

Starscream was flying towards the source of the Dark Energon that had appeared on radar, but it was hard to trace since it was so small. He had to find out what it was when he transformed and looked around.

"I know there is Dark Energon around here somewhere" he said looking around before looking down and smirking "Oh hello" Starscream smirked before he walked over to the children.

"RUN FOR IT!" one of them shouted as they ran off.

"Trying to run are we?" Starscream said "Well, I don't think so" he said before firing a missile which impacted near the kids knocking them back creating a crater and debris "Now where is the dark Energon?"

"Dark What?" a human femme said

"Don't play dumb with me!" Starscream snapped before he reached for the humans with his long spindly fingers

"FUWA!" the first human said shoving the femme Starscream was reaching for

"Thanks Nagisa" She said as she was helped up

"You're all a lot harder than the last femme human I encountered" Starscream said before he looked to the skies "The Dark Energon!" he said taking off

* * *

"FUWA!" Nagisa shouted as he shoved her away before the robot nearly grabbed her

"Thanks Nagisa" Fuwa said

"You're all a lot harder than the last femme human I encountered" the robot said

"What?" Nagisa asked as a feeling of dread came upon him at who the robot was talking about

"The Dark Energon" it said before turning back into a robot and taking off

"You don't think?" Sugino asked

"I don't know" Kataoka said

"But seriously what was that, some kind of advanced mech designed to kill Koro-Sensei?" Fuwa asked

"I don't know" Nagisa said "But it didn't look friendly"

"Should we tell Mr Karasuma?" Kanzaki asked

"Maybe" Kataoka said

* * *

Walking along the road wearing her uniform was a teenage girl with brown and pink hair, she wore her hair in two lotus flower like pigtails with a long thin ponytail. This girl was Miko Nakadai, an old friends to the Transformers

"Man being back home is seriously boring" Miko said as she looked up at the sky with her hands behind her head when she heard something coming at her fast, so she pulled out her phone and got the camera ready when she snapped a picture of a jet "Aw, sweet" she said before pulling up the picture and having a look. She then frowned as she zoomed in on something and made her eyes go wide "Starscream, what is he doing here, and does that mean the others are here as well?" she asked before looking around "Bulkhead, will I get to see you again?" she asked before she put her phone away and started to make her way home

* * *

"You have got to be kidding me!" Bulkhead a large green Autobot said

"Starscream was here, and he attacked several humans" Arcee said

'That airborne rat' Bumblebee a yellow autobot said in beeps

"You said it" Smokescreen a white one said

"I understand, but remember Starscream was most likely looking for the Dark Energon as well, and they do not hold the same regards for life" Optimus said

"So shouldn't we be out there as well looking for it?" Arcee asked

"I agree" Bulkhead said

"Right now we have lost the trial of it, but that does not mean it will not be back" Optimus said

"You think it's moving by itself?" Smokescreen asked

"I do" Optimus said

"But that would mean" Arcee said

"Yes, someone has found it and is moving around with it" Ratchet said

"So we've got another Terrorcon on our hands?" Bulkhead asked

"I do not know, all we can do at the moment is hope that isn't the case" Ratchet said

"I agree, for now our main concern should be the appearance of Starscream and those he attacked" Optimus said

"And just how are we going to find them?" Ratchet asked

"I believe they are the wards or rather students of Agent Karasuma" Optimus said

"The infamous End Class" Smokescreen said making the others look at him "I got curious hearing the rumours"

"Does these rumours say anything else?" Arcee asked

"There are some weird rumours about a flying octopus who dresses like a teacher" Smokescreen said shrugging

"Interesting, Arcee I want you to investigate this End Class, and if they are up to the challenge then they shall be our new human allies" Optimus said

"You can't be serious!" Ratchet said

"Remember Doc the Decepticons went after these kids before, so we need to make sure they're safe" Arcee said

"I agree, Autobots transform and rollout" Optimus ordered "Ratchet, I need to see if any more Autobots have come to Earth"

"I'm on it" Ratchet said

* * *

Nagisa was walking room, dreading that he's parents would be at each other's throat again, he knew he was the subject of these fight with his dad wanting him to do his own thing while his mother (who he lived with) had planned out all of his future. Nagisa gripped the bag strap on his bag when he felt like he had been followed, but he was sure that just paranoia, upon entering his house he noticed it was quiet, thankfully that meant that his parents were at work still. Opening the fridge he noticed they were out of milk, meaning he couldn't drink out of the carton, he which considered a guilty pleasure, so he changed into some street clothes and walked to the shops, only to be followed by a Vehicon

"Commander Starscream, I have one of the fleshies, shall I bring it in?" the Vehicon said

"Very well, please do so, I'm sure Knockout would love the guinea pig" Starscream said

"Understood" the Vehicon said

* * *

Arcee was on patrol when she passed the spot where she met the boy from the other day when she picked up something on her internal radar. A Decepticon and it was close by, so was the boy she met; thinking quickly she started her engine and followed after them. Shortly she spotted the con and the boy who was walking towards the place humans used to procured supplies. She had to act and was about before the con revved his engine startling the boy and making him turn the other way and run for him life

"Scrap" was all Arcee said before she kicked into gear and drove after the Vehicon who was actually after the boys, thankfully she got ahead of the Vehicon and knocked it into a spin before pulling ahead of the boy

"What the?" was all he asked before he looked behind him

"Get on and I'll answer any questions you have later" Arcee said

* * *

"What?" Nagisa asked as the bike he took for a joyride the other day swerved in front of him

"Didn't you hear what I just said, GET ON!" the motorbike...was talking

"I'm asleep, I changed out of my uniform and fell asleep; mum's going to walk in and wake me up" Nagisa said "But since I'm dreaming I may as well get on" he said getting on the bike before it sped off "Last thing I was expecting was a cinematic car chase on a bike!" Nagisa shouted as he shifted his weight on a corner and looked behind him seeing another car like the first one. Nagisa looked forward and increased his grip on the bike's handlebars to make sure he was okay, only something caught his attention, there walked across the road was Fuwa, he turned sharply and braked hard stopping and inch in front of her. Fuwa looked shocked before Nagisa looked behind him

"What is up? Fuwa asked "Nice bike" she smirked "Mind if I get a ride?"

"Sure hop on and don't ask" Nagisa said as Fuwa jumped on the back and wrapped her arms around Nagisa's waist before the trio sent off as two more of those purple cars joined the convoy

"What is going on Nagisa?" Fuwa asked

"Didn't I just say not to ask!" Nagisa said before a jet flew over head

"Nagisa, Nagisa it's the same one as before" Fuwa freaked out

"Are you sure?" Nagisa asked as he banked around the corner

'No doubt its Starscream, but why does he want these kids?' Arcee asked

* * *

The chase went past an alley which hid a red pickup truck which revved its engine and slowly drove out and crept alongside the rear Vehicon and rammed it off the road before the pickup followed behind the other Vehicons until they reached the highway. The Pickup truck quickly accelerated until it was besides Arcee, noticing two humans on the bike. The femme looked over and shouted into the ear of the male

"I'm going to jump into the truck's back" she shouted

'That's suicide!" the male said

"What choice do we have" the femme said

"FUWA!" he shouted as the girl jumped, the pickup slowing down a bit so the femme safely landed, she then looked up at the Arcee who sped off and took the right road while the pickup knocked another Vehicon off the road before turning left following the Vehicon thinking it could catch Arcee in a pincer move. The femme's grip tighten so the pick formed a cover over the back protecting her

"Thank you" she said softly as the Red pickup entered the slipstream of the Vehicon and followed behind it closely

* * *

"These things won't give up" Nagisa said

"Don't worry I'll make them" Arcee said not knowing where the femme was "But now I need you to get off"

"What?" Nagisa asked

"Just trust me" the bike said

"Okay" Nagisa said once he had gotten off and backed away. Once Nagisa was clear the bike faced the Vehicon and transformed into a robot, Nagisa gulped but didn't feel afraid. No the feeling he got from her was that of a sister protecting her younger brother, Arcee looked back and Nagisa and smiled

"Don't worry I've got this!" she smiled before the sound of a second Vehicon came up behind her, Nagisa was even more worried now as the two Vehicons transformed and armed their blasters. Arcee knew she was in deep trouble when the con behind her went flying, looking back Arcee saw the red pickup from earlier dropping the girl off, relief flooded her spark chamber as the pickup transformed into a robust looking robot with a scar over one of its eyes. "It can't be" she said

"How's it going Arcee" the red robot said as it deployed tow large cannons and walked over to Arcee. He smirked before cracking his finger hinges.

"Better now that you're here Ironhide" she smirked as the Autobot Veteran looked back

"Humans huh, well we better step up our game" Ironhide said before firing his guns and running forward.

* * *

**G'day Guys Grizz here. So now we have Class E starting to get involved with the Transformers with Starscream transforming in front of them leading to the Autobot deciding to defend them and as you can see the core transformers will be from Prime but I've added in Ironhide who was originally going to have Bulkhead's role before the writers changed it. So I added him in there based off of a concept for his look in the show.**

**Now there is not much about the mystery subplot in this chapter but we will get some more in the future but in the next chapter I want to focus on the OC of Misa. Plus Miko is here since she's originally Japanese and once again there was a plotline where they were going to show her parents in Beast Hunters but it was dropped so she'll be joining Class-E on being a Human Veteran of the Transformers war meaning she'll help out a bit**

**So until next time I'll catch you on the flipside**


	3. Chapter 3

"Humans huh, well we better step up our game" Ironhide said before firing his guns and running forward. Arcee deployed her guns and ran forward as well, only to jump into the air and land on a Vehicon forcing it to tip over backwards and crash while Ironhide punched the Vehicon he was facing before grabbing its leg and slamming it into the pavement before stomping on it. Ironhide snickered before becoming serious as he looked above him as several Seeker Vehicons appeared and landed before they started firing at the veteran Autobot; he shrugged before deploying his cannons and blowing several of them away while charging forward. Arcee had flipped off of her opponent and did an aerial spinning kick before landed and deploying her arm blades swinging it to it embedded itself into the con she was nearest do while Ironhide raced over and snapped its head off with a solid punch

* * *

"WHOA!" Fuwa shouted as she was nearly hit by a piece of tire. Nagisa quickly grabbed her hand and went to run up the embankment; which was steep. Fuwa was panicking even though she had been slowly getting use to weird shit since having a flying octopus for a teacher; heck if she wasn't just chased down she would have thought it was a live action mecha manga.

"You okay?" Nagisa asked as he was leading the way up the embankment only to slide backwards

"HERE!" a new voice said as a girl a bit older than them held out her hand. Nagisa grabbed her hand so he could get some help up, once he was up the bank the two grabbed Fuwa and pulled her up

"What about them?" Fuwa asked looking at the fight "Can the handle that many?"

"I'm not sure about the red bot, but Arcee definitely can, oh by the way I'm Miko" she said happily

"I'm Nagisa, and this is Fuwa" Nagisa said

"Nice to meet you" Miko said before taking her phone out and started to take some pictures, the other two just looked confused "One for the scrapbook"

"She's nuts" Fuwa said

"I agree" Nagisa said before an explosion was heard

* * *

"My bad" Ironhide chuckled as the last Vehicon went down

"Is that all of them?" Arcee asked

"I think so, now what do you want to do about the humies?" Ironhide asked

"Well, since they saw us, I guess we have to take them in for a debriefing" Arcee said before noticing they were talking with another one, only she recognised the third one smiling happily

"There's a third one now, scrap Ratchet's not going to like this" Ironhide said

"Well considering that there were humans we were stationed before" Arcee said before she transformed as the teenagers walked over to them "Okay Miko you and the other girl are with ironhide, you're with me kid"

"Nagisa" he said getting on

"I'm Arcee" Arcee said

"And I'm Fuwa" she said smiling

"Ironhide, nice to you, now we should rollout" Ironhide said transforming so the girls could get in.

* * *

"Optimus I'm concerned about these Decepticon attacks" Karasuma said

"I agree Agent Karasuma, but we have been unable to locate thier ship" Optimus said

"So it's a moving base?" Karasuma asked

"No, we heavily damaged it before they vanished, but we have been unable to pick it up since" Ratchet said before Optimus frowned

"You okay Optimus?" Karasuma asked

"I can't help but worry at what Megatron is planning" Optimus said before the sound of engines were heard

"That must be Arcee but from patrol" Ratchet said before seeing both Ironhide and Arcee drive in with "Oh no, no, not again!"

"Again?" Karasuma asked before he looked down to see three teenagers with the two Autobots, two of them he knew "Nagisa, Fuwa?"

"Mr Karasuma!" the two students said

"You know these humans?" Ratchet said

"Two of my students" Karasuma said "The other one is new"

"Sup" Miko smirked as Bulkhead walked in, he paused before laughing out loud

"MIKO!" Bulkhead said picking up said girl and placing her on his shoulder

"Good to see you Bulk" Miko said

"She already knows about us from our time in Jasper" Arcee said

"I see, now I'll have to debrief my students" Karasuma said walking down to them

* * *

Meanwhile deep under the sea an alien warship rested after being shot down, this was the Decepticon warship the Nemesis which had served as the base of operations; right now in the main command centre of the ship stood Megatron, the Gladiator of Kaon who became the Decepticon Warlord after renaming himself after the Fallen, a member of the thirteen primes that had betrayed the others. He stood there glaring as he watched the endless expanse of the ocean they were forced into

"Lord Megatron" Starscream said as he entered

"What is it?" Megatron asked

"The humans once again got away and they have made contact with the Autobots" Starscream said

"That wasn't out of the question Starscream, but you wouldn't be here if that was all" Megatron said

"It appears they have found a new Autobot as well, Ironhide" Starscream said

"I see" Megatron said turning to his communications officer Soudnwave who nods and pulls up a file on Ironhide "Ah, a veteran of the Fall of Cybertron, I wonder where he's been hiding all this time"

"I do not know Megatron, for all we know he's been recruited other Autobots and bringing them here" Starscream said

"Maybe, but that will make it all the more easier to bring down our foes" Megatron said

"Also Lord Megatron, I was thinking that we should obtain human allies" Starscream said

"There will be no need for that Starscream, as I have found one already, he will help us and in return we will help him" Megatron said

"How so?" Starscream asked

"You see, he has knowledge about this mysterious Dark Energon" Megatron said smiling sadistically

* * *

"Thanks for the rider home" Nagisa said as he got off of Arcee

"No prob, I'm your guardian now" Arcee said

"So you're going to be stay here from now on?" Nagisa asked

"Yeah I will, oh by the way don't forget the milk" she said

"I won't" Nagisa said grabbing it

"Nice bike" a girl said leaning against the wall, Nagisa was surprised seeing who it was. Standing there before him wearing black shorts and a pale blue shirt was someone he never thought he would see as her dark blue hair shift as she walked over

"You're Misa" Nagisa said

"And you're Nagisa Shiota" Misa said "You're currently in Class-E now aren't you?"

"Yeah, sadly" Nagisa said looking up at his apartment

"Say, next time your parents get into a fight when your dad comes over, feel free to come up and visit me" Misa said handing Nagisa a piece of paper with her apartment number

"Thanks" he said walking up to his apartment. Once he was out of her sight Misa sighed

"No problem...Ototo" Misa said walking away, unaware Arcee was listening in

"Ototo...interesting" Arcee said

* * *

The next day at school the students walked into see something they were not expecting, the girls recoiled while the guys were just in shock

"That is a lot of bras" Maehara said

"No kidding" Karma smirked

"Who would do this?" Kataoka asked

'Koro-sensei wouldn't have done this, would he?' Nagisa thought

"Good morning boys and gir...girls I know that you need to do it, but please don't hang your laundry out to dry in the classroom, its distracting the boys" Korosensei said walking in

"Well do if we actually did this sir, but some of these are a little big" Kataoka said

"Even by my standard" Yada said poking one of them

"Guys, check this out, on the rollcall; he has our cup sizes by our names" OJKano said discovering the letters

"WHAT!" the girls seethed

"Not to mention, check it out everyone who has an 'F' cup or greater." Maehara said

"Okay, what?!" Korosensei shouted freaking out

'Something's not right' Nagisa said

"Please sir, tell us this isn't true" Isogai said

"You too Isogai?" Korosensei shouted "Right I'll show you I'm not the one behind this" he said zipping to his office and started cleaning out his magazine collection when he discovered a cream colour silk bra

"Seriously?" Terasaka said

"Maybe a nice barbecue will cheer you guys up, I've got burgers, sausage and succulent skewers" Korosensei started

"Maybe not" Nagisa said as Korosensei was about to open a cooler "After all, we're expected to get home after school"

"I suppose your right, but to um class everyone" Korosensei said as they all returned to class, Nagisa stayed behind and opened the cool to see what he expected, skewers made of bra were what was going to meet him. Nagisa frowned and looked around, someone was going after Korosensei; and he knew why. This was an assassination attempt and he knew; but the question was who was behind it.

* * *

"So what are these Autobots?" Irina asked

"Classified, but there is something that isn't sitting right with me" Karasuma said

"What is that?" Irina asked

"Why are the Decepticons targeting our students" Karasuma said

"You're right that is troubling, but they could be targeted by anyone, especially one called the Reaper" Irina said

"The Reaper?" Karasuma asked

"A legend in the world of Assassins; even Lovro is wary of this guy; the reason he's called the Reaper is because he never lets a target walk away" Irina said

"And if he joins the Decepticons the we're all in trouble." Karasuma said

* * *

Misa entered her apartment and set her bag done and took her shoes and blazer off before putting them away, she looked around her apartment and sighed before picking up a picture of her mother and running a finger over it before putting it down and heading into the bathroom revealing a scar was barely visible on her back after removing her shirt, it ran from shoulder to hip and she had gotten it when she was two years old. Once she was out of hospital she went to live with her grandfather in Kyoto before returning back to Kunugigaoka when she started middle school. She leant against the wall was the water started to heat up while finishing to undress

"How am I going to tell them?" she asked as she walked under the hot water, unaware that her scar was faintly glowing.

* * *

**G'day Guys Grizz here finally revealing what happened to the Decepticon which was inspired by the G1 decepticon ship plus reintroducing Miko to Bulkhead and the other Autobots while setting up the Itona arc from AC, now I know I said that I was going to focus more on Misa and all I did was introduce her physical and give some hints about who is actually is so I'm going to add more in the future about her, plus who else is scared that the Decepticons are getting human allies**

**So until next time I'll catch you on the flipside.**


	4. Chapter 4

"You think this is some sort of assassination?" KArma asked

"Yeah, only question is who" Nagisa said

"Could it be these living machines?" Karma asked

"No, they're up to something easel; but I'm not sure what else it could be"

"An imposter" Fuwa said

"Oh here we go" Nagisa said

"So what a fake Korosensei is pulling panty raids to draw out the real Korosensei?" Karma asked

"Pretty much" Fuwa said

"But who would have to gain from that?" Nagisa asked before the three looked at each other "SHIRO!"

"That bed sheet wearing asshole!" Karma snarled

'But what would he get out of it?" Fuwa asked

"I don't know" Nagisa said

"Luckily I think I might know where he'll strike next" Fuwa said

* * *

"Optimus, something has been concerning me of late" Arcee said

"What is it Arcee?" Optimus asked

"I'm concerned about our new charges being in close proximity to the mysterious dark energon signal" Arcee said

"You're not the only one, but until we can pinpoint the signal all we can do is make sure they are safe from the Decepticons" Optimus said

"I understand, but who knows if more cons will come to this planet, we need more reinforcements to handle them" Arcee said

"As you know we're pretty scattered as we are" Ratchet said "Especially after the war when the exodus happened the Autobots and Decepticons fled Cybertron looking for a new world to call home, unfortunately the Decepticons were more organised as you know and we started to take heavy losses. By this point we may be down to at least a quarter of what we originally were" Ratchet said

"Yeah, and all because Megatron wanted power" Arcee said as Optimus looked on sadly "I'm sorry Optimus, I knew you were close to him"

"I was, but that was another time" Optimus said "But now we must focus on finding the Dark Energon and protecting or new charges, even if they don't know us" Optimus said

"Yes sir" Arcee said

* * *

"Man, I can't believe that they think this chaos with Korosensei is somehow linked to Shiro" Yada said

"I guess they could be right" Kimura said as he escorted Yada home, Yada smiled before taking his hand and looked around

"Do you think we have time to stop in the park, beneath a certain tree?" Yada asked making Kimura blush looking around

"Possibly for five" Kimura started before a police cruiser drove up to them "I wonder what they want?" he asked as the car's window was rolled down revealing an officer

"Are you Toka Yada and Justice 'Masayoshi' Kimura?' the cruiser asked

"Yeah" Kimura said

"Good" the officer said before the window went back up and the backdoor opened before a metal tentacle grabbed Yada and pulled her in before the police cruiser charged ahead and pulled a U-Turn before coming at Kimura. When suddenly another Police cruiser showed up and rammed the first one. The newer cruiser opened his front door

"GET IN!" it shouted making Kimura panic

"What's happening?" Kimura asked

"I'll tell you once we get the girl" the car said as it chased the first cruiser

* * *

"And we're here why?" Karma asked

"Because this is where a busty and super popular idol group is staying" Fuwa said as they saw that there was underwear hanging on a washing line

"Idols?" Nagisa and Karma asked

"Yeah apparently, there was a blog post about it" Fuwa said

"Okay, so this is seriously beginning to look like a trap"

"Quick question, why are we here?" Okuda asked as she and Terasaka were dragged along

"Because we needed backup" Fuwa said "Hang on, someone's here" she said as the group crouched before seeing someone dress as a thief from feudal Japan.

"What is he doing here?" Nagisa asked

"Must be upset about being blamed for the thefts" Okuda said

"Speaking of" Fuwa said as they saw someone wearing a yellow motorcycle helmet started to run through the washing grabbing several bras. Korosensei tackled him

"So you like taking underwear huh, well how about I take yours" the octopus darkly chuckled as he dragged him off and removed the helemt "You?" he asked before four massive sheets shot up capturing Korosensei.

"KOROSENSEI!" the students shouted

'I knew it' Nagisa thought as Shiro showed up

* * *

"What is going on?" Kimura asked

"That police cruiser is Barricade, a Decepticon" the car he was riding in said

"And you are?" Kimura asked

"I'm Prowl; an Autobot from the planet Cybertron" the car said

"What" Kimura said

"I know it sounds unbelievable, but I'll explain it once we have the girl safe and sound" the car said

"Sure thing, just one question" Kimura said

"And that is?" the car asked

"You got a name?" Kimura said

"Prowl, you can call me Prowl" Prowl said

"I'm Justice Kimura" Kimura said

"Nice to meet you kimura-san" Prowl said

"Just Kimura will be fine" Kimura said

"Very well then" Prowl said

* * *

"Shiro!" Korosensei said

"Hello Korosensei, I'm sorry to say that I borrowed a plan from you students, I must say their actions to cut you off with their teamwork was impressive, so I borrowed their tactics by surrounding you in anti-sensei sheets and now Itona"

"Hello brother" Itona said as his tentacles were covered in anti-sensei blades

"Oh please I can take him" Korosensei said smirked before he was attacked forcing him to dodge

"And if you think you can get out of there with your flying trick, well allow me to introduce a few friends" he said snapping his finger before three cars drove up and transformed shocking Nagisa and Fuwa who were shocked

"Are those?" Fuwa asked

"What are they?" Terasaka asked

"Vehicons" Nagisa said shocked

* * *

"Barricade pull over" Prowl shouted "or I'll make you"

"Try it Autobug and the femme gets minced" Barricade said as Yada was held above the ground as Barricade sped up a bit

"NO!" Kimura said

"You fiend" Prowl said as he backed off as Yada was pulled back inside of the car which sped off

"We have to catch him" Kimura said

"Don't worry we will, but we have to be smarter" Prowl said

"And how are we going to do that" Kimura said

"I don't know" Prowl said

* * *

"Oh great we're in serious trouble here" Karma said as he looked at the silver and purple robots guarding the arena as Itona and Korosensei duelled. What they weren't aware of was Ironhide hiding in the shadows

"Ironhide, to Optimus" he said over his comm

"What is it?" Optimus asked

"I'm watching a grudge match between a kid with white hair and what appear to be tentacles and a yellow octopus dressed as a ninja" Ironhide said

"Come again" Ratchet said

"A white haired kid with tentacles is fighting a flying ninja octopus, but there are Vehicons here as well, should I engage?" Ironhide asked

"No, you'll be exposed to the human fighting" Optimus said

"Understood sir" Ironhide said before he spotted several more humans. "That could be bad"

* * *

Nagisa was at a lost to do with Itona and Korosensei fighting each other in a cage made out of cloth...wait it was made out of cloth; he looked around and spotted something sharp, so he picked it up and ran up the cage

"NAGISA!" Okuda shouted as Nagisa stabbed the cloth and pulled the object down cutting the wall

"How troublesome" Shiro said before a Vehicon pointed at Nagisa who looked pissed off before Itona flew out at him. Nagisa gulped as he adjusted his foot slightly before staring down Itona who stood up and roared at him, launching a tentacle at Nagisa, which wrapped around his throat and started to squeeze while drawing him closer. Nagisa gripped the tentacle and tried to dislodge from his throat; but it was no good then he remembered the cutting thing he had so he stabbed Itona's tentacles

"NO!" Shiro said as he noticed a Vehicon was moving to blast Nagisa; what happened next no one saw as the Vehicon aiming at Nagisa was punched in the head the same time Nagisa slugged Itona in the face making him go flying.

"Sorry Korosensei" Nagisa said pulling out his anti-tentacle knife, throwing it up in the air spinning until it landed by the handle in his hand, making the blue haired boy grasp it in a backhand grip "BRING IT!" Nagisa roared as he ran at Itona

* * *

"Stupid Autobot, thinking he can get me; he'll think again" Barricade as Yada was being strangled by the seatbelt when Prowl showed up "So he came after all" he said as he transformed shocking Yada who was now in his hand forcing Prowl to transform into his Autobot mode before flipping his visor down as if they were sunglasses

"Give the girl back" Prowl said as he pulled out a tonfa baton and twirled

"Come and get her" Barricade said as he closed his hand around Yada and started to squeeze

"No STOP!" Prowl said

"Good, now disarm yourself" Barricade said

"Very well" Prowl said placing his tonfa and a blaster on the ground

"Now, see if you can catch her" Barricade said opening his hand, releasing Yada who went towards the ground. AT the last moment when Yada thought she was going to feel the ground, she felt something warm wrapping around her. She looked up and saw Kimura who kissed her on the nose

"I got you" Kimura said

"WHAT!" Barricade asked before he was blasted by Prowl who had a blaster in his hand a smirk on his face.

"Now you Tin can, step away from the humans with your hands in the air. You have the right to remain ugly! Anything you say will and can get you shot, so try it" Prowl said

"I think I'll chance it" Barricade said firing at Prowl, who simply fired back until a bridge gate opened up so Barricade could slip away"

"Damn it asshole got away" Kimura said as he place Yada down on her feet, before he was strangled by his girlfriend hugging him while her shoulders shook, Prowl looked at the two humans and sighed

"Ratchet, I need a bridge...plus some...hot chocolate and a pair of blankets. Barricade got the drop on a young couple" Prowl said "Yes, they are human teenagers" he said looking at the pair before the bridge opened up and Prowl transformed "Get in" he said

"Why?" Yada asked stepping back a bit

"So we can answer any questions you have, and to make sure you're okay" Prowl said

"Okay" Kimura said as he helped Yada into Prowl before he got in beside her and just held her tightly as Prowl headed back to base.

* * *

**G'day Guys Grizz here so I know I made it seem like I was going to straight up do Itona vs Korosensei, but I couldn't resist doing something with Prowl and bringing him into the fold like I did with Ironhide so he'll be teamed with Kimura and Yada, also I'm going to be doing the old pairing I started using back around the Pairing files days whcih will be fun**

**Now I want to give a shout out to Mrotrax since I'm pretty sure I got the idea of Nagisa vs Itona from the latest chapter of his Tentacle Classroom fic (which is good so go check that out when you can) since the same thing was being set up, heck I was going to end the chapter with the opening fight between the two, but that will be next chapter where some more of the class meets Optimus Prime and his team!**

**So until next time I'll catch you on the flipside**


	5. Chapter 5

"You are a bug" Itona said as he glared at Nagisa who charged at him

"Like I give a shit" Nagisa said punching Itona before he used his knife to deflect the tentacle that was coming at him

"NAGISA!" Fuwa shouted before one of the Vehicons pointed its blaster at her

"NO YOU DON'T!" Ironhide shouted as he fired at the Vehicon

"Ironhide" Fuwa said

"Howdy partner" Ironhide said blasting the Vehicons.

"He's on our side I take it?" Teraksaka asked

"No shit" Fuwa said

* * *

"Incoming Autobot: Ratchet said as Prowl appeared in the base

"Is that Prowl?" Bulkhead asked shocked

"I didn't know he was online still" Smokescreen said as Prowl opened the doors for Yada and Kimura to get out

"Here" Miko said handing Kimura a blanket which he draped around Yada and lead her to a bench and carefully comforted her silently

"What happened?" Optimus said

"I encountered Barricade, only I was unable to get to him before he got to the femme, sir. In fact the girl nearly died several times during the chase. I had to have help from the human male to save her life" Prowl said

* * *

Nagisa quickly punched Itona in the face after rolling on the ground, which he did again picking up the tentacle he cut off earlier and wrapped it around his throat and pulled before kicking his legs from out under the white haired boy before using the tentacle to throw Itona over his shoulder. Snarling Itona adopted a stance on all four feet as the damaged tentacle repaired itself. Nagisa gulped the mouthful of nerves amnd saliva before he blocked Itona's next attack before stomping on one of them not watching as one of them going behind his back and knocking him over, Nagsia grabbed the discarded tentacle and used it to block the others before looking over and seeing one of the tentacle blades his opponent used so he rolled over to it and grabbed it giving him two whip like weapons

"Is it weird I'm kind of turned on right now" Fuwa said

"A little" Terasaka stated before remembering something and pulling out his gun, and threw it to Karma who nodded loaded it and shot one of the tentacles on Itona's head destroying one of them before Nagisa split one of them in half making Itona roar in pain using his remaining tentacle to lift Nagisa into the air and letting him go

"NAGISA!" his friends shouted before he blurred out of sight and reappeared behind the group

"That was dangerous Nagisa, so allow me to take over this fight" Korosensei said

"IO don't think that will be necessary" Shiro said as he pulled out a smoke grenade and threw it on the ground

"I'm done with him" Shiro said disappearing

"He's gone" Karma growled once the smoke dissipated

"So is Itona" Nagisa said

"We have to find him before Shiro does" Korosensei said speeding off. The humans were about to run off when they heard an engine rev. Looking behind them they noticed Ironhide sitting there in vehicle form idling

"I got bored" he said as the humans noticed that all the Vehicons were smashed up "They didn't put up any fight at all"

* * *

"It seems our human ally is in a spot of trouble" Megatron said from within his warship. "Knock Out, assist him"

"But what about our experiments?" Knock Out said

"They can be continued later, but we must make sure his other experiment" Megatron said

"Of course my lord, but I must say I have a feeling that there is someone on board who does not want our experiments to succeed" Knock Out said

"I am well aware of that fact, but they have seem to alluded all means of detection" Megatron said

"They must be good to get past Soundwave" Knock Out said as he went to rescue Shiro.

"Be assured they will not stay hidden for long" Megatron said

* * *

"Where could he be?" Okuda asked

"I don't know, but I scanned the tentacles and your teachers and something concerning about them came up" Ironhide stated

"Ironhide, can you use that signature to track Itona?" Fuwa asked

"I can, and luckily there is only two signature and both of them are close together" Ironhide said

"Why are we in the back?" Terasaka said

"Luck of the drawer my friend" Karma smirked

"Hey Ironhide can you activate any cover for us back here so we don't get arrested?" Nagisa asked

"Sure thing" Ironhide said as he covered up the guys to keep the police from arresting them

How long until we get there?" Fuwa asked

"Not long" Ironhide said

* * *

"You okay now?" a voice asked Yada making her look up to see the Autobot Arcee smiling at her

"I guess, I'm sure I'm going to have nightmares about the robot apocal...I mean"

"I know what you mean, I've seen the movies" Arcee said "And yes you will have nightmares about what happened even what humans call PTSD, but it will only be for a little bit as we've chosen to guard humanity until teh end of this very war" Arcee said determined

"Promise" Yada said sounding lost surprising Arcee

"Promise, especially since Optimus here made that promise, I tell you there have been times where we wanted to give up, hideaway and pretend the war never happened. Optimus on the other hand kept on looking at the war and the end of it, when peace would reign" Arcee said looking to her leader who was studying something on the monitor "You see like most of us no weren't soldiers, OPtimus was a data clerk, a librarian in your terms and he rose to the rank of Prime when we were at our darkest moment; our homes were being destroyed, we were losing friends by the day whether by con or other means. The council were just moments away from surrendering when suddenly the cry of Optimus Prime to hold the line were losing sounded igniting hop in our sparks, something we hadn't felt in a long time. Once Optimus took his place on the Battlefield it seemed like the impossible was once again possible" Arcee smiled

"But I didn't do it alone, for every Autobot willing to fight with me that day also played their part whether large or small" Optimus said as he walked over to Yada and got down to her level "I understand that you may be scared and it is alright to feel so, but you must not let it become a longing part of your life. Sure there will be times when that is all you feel, but there will be times when you will rise above that fear. But most of the times you will be simply you" Optimus said

"Thank you Optimus" Yada smiled

"You are quite welcome" Optimus nodded

* * *

"There he is" Nagisa said as the five humans piled out of Ironhide

"KOROSENSEI! they shouted seeing Korosensei trapped under some purple light holding their teacher down

"A small gravity field capable of increasing the gravity inside the area of the field" Shiro said as he stood in front of several soldiers loading Itona up

"We have to get rid of that field" Terasaka said

"Yeah but how?" Karma said before a soldier was knocked out of the tree

"You guys okay?" Maehara asked

"Why are you here?" Nagisa asked

"Korosensei told us what was happening" Kataoka said smiling "So now that we're all here; Shiro hand over Itona to us and leave" she said

"You heard her" Karma said

"Ah but you see, I'm afraid he will be coming with me and maybe in the future you will as well" Shiro said as the class recoiled

"He's going to us into what Itona is" Okano gulped

"Not easily he won't" Terasaka said as the guys gathered together and protected the girls "Besides he's just a measly scientist"

"Oh trust me that won't be a problem"

* * *

"Guys please tell me I'm seeing things" Okajima said as a larger red and silver robot appeared

"Ah, Doctor good timing" Shiro said

"So these are the pains in the aft you mentioned. They do look like they can handle a fair bit of punishment" Knock Out smirked

"You don't scare us" Kataoka said trembling

"Yeah, besides you're a Decepticon aren't you" Fuwa asked

"That I am, I'm the Decepticon Knock Out" he said

"Okay Shiro I'll see your Decepticon and raise you an Autobot" Fuwa smirked

"Oh and where is this Autobot huh, I don't see any around here" Knock Out laughed before he became serious "There's one right behind me isn't there"

"Yep" Ironhide said

"Scrap" Knock Out said before he turned to see Ironhide's fist impact his jaw knocking him to the ground stunning everyone.

* * *

The first one to move after the impact was Itona who bit one of the soldier's hands and ripped the net he was contained in apart and growled scaring everyone

"Impossible, that organic is acting juts like a Terrorcon" Knock Out said

"But how is that possible?" Ironhide asked before turning to the Decepticon and grabbed his neck "WHAT DID YOU DO?"

"Why do you think this was us?" Knock Out replied as Itona leapt at Kataoka who was scared, until she was pushed backward as Nagisa stepped forward and clapped in front of Itona's face stunning him before grabbing the stun baton he used on the island sending a shock into Itona's neck knocking him out. Nagisa then looked up as Shiro and flourished the baton as if it was a sword and pointed at him

"Next" Nagisa said calmly as Shiro backed up

"Give up Shiro, we're taking Itona with us and there is nothing you can do" Korosensei said picking up the boy before Shiro threw a smoke grenade down

"Very well, there will always be...other chances besides he'll be dead in two days; if you can't remove those tentacles that is" Shiro said as he suddenly vanished

"That's my cue to book it" Knock Out said transforming before Ironhide deployed his cannon and shot out one of the rear tires making Knock Out crash

"Cocky little punk" Ironhide said before looking at all of Class E standing there "So who wants to learn about the Transformers? he asked cheerfully

"Nagisa, just what is going on here?" Kataoka asked


	6. Chapter 6

"So much for being Robots in Disguise" Ratchet said looking up from Itona

"I agree, this many people knowing about you, increases the chance of you being discovered" Karasuma said

"What choice did they have, they were saving the boy Ratchet is working on and got exposed to Knock Out" Ironhide said

"Knock Out, what was that preening heap of scrap doing there?" Ratchet asked

"It turns out the cons have a human ally as well" Ironhide said

"They do?" Karasuma asked

"Yeah, so priest looking dude named Shiro" Ironhide said

"Thankfully it was these kids who discovered you since they know how to keep a government secret"

"That flying octopus right, what's that story?" Ironhide asked

* * *

"So let me get this straight for the pass while Earth has been embroiled in a shadow war fought but sentient machines from an alien planet that can transform into vehicles" Kataoka said

"Pretty much" Bulkhead said

"And why haven't you made this public?" Sugino asked

"Humans can be quite" Bulkhead said looking for the right word

"Humans don't understand things like us and you will act out of aggression until its gone" Arcee said "But luckily we've worked with the American Government and now the Japanese Government to maintain our secrecy and worked with them to maintain the safety of this planet"

"But we didn't blow up the moon did we, I mean not even Megatron's space bridge could have done that" Bulkhead said

"No that was done by something else" Kataoka said

"By what?" Bulkhead asked

* * *

"So that thing blasted the moon and is now a teacher with the government giving an assassination mission to kids all the while bribing the kids with more money then they'll see in their life time?" Ironhide asked

"Pretty much" Karasuma said

"That is something a teenager human shouldn't be doing" Ratchet said "They should be pursuing their dreams, falling in love, making many mistakes, but instead they are being forced to kill. It truly saddens me that I would have to hear about that" Ratchet said

"What makes it worse is that these kids are considered the worse in their school. Forced to be hidden away in a forgotten classroom on top of a hill, mocked viciously by their peers from not being up to the same standards as everyone else. But from what I've seen that teacher is probably the best thing that has happened to them, so I'm expecting them to find an answer to defeat that doesn't end in death" Karasuma said

"Me too Agent Karasuma, me too" Ratchet said before looking at Itona as he tried to remove the tentacles.

* * *

"Man, what a day" Nagisa said he got off Arcee once he got home and grabbed his bag

"What are you going to say to her?" Arcee asked

"I Don't know" Nagisa said "I mean how can you say to your parents you saved a classmate from a mad scientist while getting involved in a war involving alien robots?" Nagisa asked

"That sound like a cool plot, you a sci-fi writer or something?" Misa asked walking up

"Um...yes" Nagisa said

'scrap' both student and Autobot said

"Nice, and just say you were working on something in the library and lost track of time" Misa said

"Sure thanks, say why are you nice to me?" Nagisa asked

"Class E members need to stay together right?" Misa smiled walking up to her apartment, Nagisa looked at Arcee and shrugged before walking up to his apartment

"I'm home" Nagisa said

"You're home late" his mother said

"I was at the library helping a friend while working on something" Nagisa said

"Alright, but at least phone when you're going to be late okay?" Hiromi asked shocking Nagisa

'Why is mum acting like this?' Nagisa thought watching as his mother cook dinner 'this is really weird' he thought

* * *

"Are you okay Optimus?" Ironhide asked

"I have a bad feeling" Optimus said

"About what?" Bulkhead said

"What the Decepticons are up to, especially with that human scientist" Optimus said

"You mean the guy in the sheet, he seems sketchy to me as well" Ironhide said

"As well as that unknown Dark Energon signature" Bulkhead said

"HOW COULD THEY BE SO STUPID!" Ratchet shouted

"You okay there Ratchet?" Bulkhead asked

"That monster, he is playing with things he should not!" Ratchet said

"What do you mean?" Optimus said

"These tentacles are composed of Anti-Matter" Ratchet said "Though I am disgusted to say that I am impressed by the fact he was able to stabilise it so it wouldn't explode upon touching matter"

"What?" Bulkhead asked

"Anti-Matter is made up of anti-particles and is highly volatile and when it comes into contact with anything considered matter it will detonate" Ratchet said

"How badly?" Bulkhead asked

"a single gram of it could make an explosion like that of a megaton of TNT" Ratchet said

"WHAT!" Bulkhead said "THEN!"

"Yes, but they have somehow stabilised it so it doesn't explode" Ratchet said

"But what about the moon?" Ironhide asked

"A rogue sample" Ratchet said

"But why did it explode?" Bulkhead said

"I'm not sure" Ratchet said

* * *

"You let the Autobots grab the child?" Megatron asked

"I admit it was not my intention, in fact I was hoping to get a couple more for my experiment. But this is only a minor setback" Shiro said

"No, a minor setback is Knock Out's finish being scratched! What has happened is much more than that. Especially if the Autobots learn what we are planning" Shiro said

"I doubt they will, not even you know what my plan is" Shiro said

"Please, enlighten us" Megatron said

"If I did that then the Autobot would ultimately find out especially with their spy hiding in your ranks" Shiro said

"So you know as well" Megatron said lifting his eyebrow a bit

"It would only be the logical thing to do" Shiro said making Megatron frown

"Keep an eye on him Soundwave, because he is what they say somewhat fishy" Megatron said

"So why are you getting me to drop you off early at school?" Arcee asked as she pulled up with Nagisa

* * *

"A project that all of the guys are involved in" Nagisa said

"You don't sound too excited about it" Arcee said

"Yeah well" Nagisa shrugged

"Just remember even though you may not agree with it, it is important to spend time with your classmates" Arcee said

"When did you become my mother?" Nagisa jokingly asked

"Try older sister" Arcee said as she activated her rider avatar before taking off while Nagisa hiked up the mountain, unaware that something was stalking the group

* * *

"This is insane" Maehara said smiling

"And check out that clarity" Okajima smirked

"Are we really doing this?" Isogai asked

"Why not?" Maehara said

"Yeah we could use this to help in developing techniques to spy on Korosensei" Sugino said

"Why not just as the Autobots to help us with that?" Nagisa asked

"Seriously man?' Kimura asked

"Besides we all know that every guy here has a crush on one of the girls" Okajima said before Terasaka slapped him, Okajima was about to ask what the slap was for before he remembered "Sorry man, I know its hard" he said

"Yeah" Nagisa said touching the desk next to his

"We'll find her" Sugino said

"Besides it's not like the Decepticons have her" Muramatsu said making Nagisa freeze

"No it couldn't be could it?" Nagisa asked

_"You're all a lot harder to catch than the last femme human I encountered" Starscream said_. This only made Nagisa trembled before he pulled out his phone and dialled a number

"Nagisa?" Sugino asked

"Arcee I need to talk to Optimus now" Nagisa said

* * *

"What is wrong Nagisa?" Optimus asked concern in his voice

"Okay so at the beginning of the term one of my friends went missing, no one could find her" Nagisa said

"And that is our concern how?" Ratchet asked making Arcee frown at the medic know how much of a flame her new charge held for this friend

"Because I believe that she is in the claws of the Decepticons" making the Autobots more serious

"What evidence do you have?" Arcee asked

"Only something Starscream said" Nagisa said "Which was we're a lot harder to catch then the last femme human he encountered" Nagisa said

"Autobots" Optimus said making them all turn to him "Find Starscream" he said

"Yes sir" they said

"Ratchet open a ground bridge, and send Nagisa back to school, I'm sure classes will begin soon" Optimus said

"Opening a bridge, you better get going" Ratchet said

"Thanks, even if it was just to listen to a mad idea" Nagisa said as he walked through the gate

"Optimus?" Arcee asked

"He has gone too far this time" Optimus said

"And what's the bet that he does have her, then she's been used for Dark Energon experiments" Arcee said

"Then we have to find her and quickly" Optimus said

"The best bet we have is to find where the Nemesis is located and conduct a raid to save this girl" Ratchet said

"We've been trying for two years to find it" Arcee said

"Then we have to find a way to locate it" Optimus said

* * *

"Well now" Knock Out said looking at something

"What is it?" a Decepticon asked as they walked into the room

"Ah Deadlock, there you I have something I need you to steal" Knock Out said

"And that is?" Deadlock asked

"An experiment Anti-Gravity. With it we can repair the main engine and get out of this gigantic pond" Knock Out said

"Where is this device?" Deadlock asked

"A place called Kyoto" Knock Out said

"Anywhere more specific?" Deadlock said

"No, it unfortunately doesn't say where it is exactly, but knowing you; surely you can find it and get it" Knock Out said

"And does Lord Megatron know about this plan of yours" Deadlock inquired

"Not yet" Knock Out said

"I'm guessing you want it to be a surprise" Deadlock said

"Exactly" Knock Out said smiling

"Very well, I'll look into this but don't expect it to be an Energon Run" Deadlock said as he walked off

"Now back to my other experiments" Knock Out said

* * *

"Couldn't even get me back to the right room" Nagisa said before walked out of the bridge gate and noticed he was in one of the changing rooms "Oh well, at least I'm in

"NAGISA!" Kataoka said making Nagisa look up to see that most of the girls were in the room while they were mostly down to their underwear and he was at the opposite end to the door "This is the girl's room" she shouted

"I'm guessing Ratchet screwed up" Nakamura said smirking

"Rio" Nagisa said before he heard something behind him. Nagisa went to the window and was met with a pair of steel jaws "YIKES!" he said recoiling while bumping into Kataoka and Yada surprising them

"HEY!" Kataoka snapped

"Guys we have a major problem" Nagisa said looking afraid

* * *

**G'day Guys Grizz here so this is just about the two groups figuring things out while seeing what the Decepticons are up and the first part of the mystery of what is going on has been solved, or has it? Not saying anything until around the Reaper arc which will be seriously different to canon. Also I may have introduced the Autobot spying on the cons in this chapter as well, but you will never see him coming**

**So until next time I'll catch you on the flipside**


	7. Chapter 7

'This is not good' Nagisa thought 'I've been bridged into the girl's changing room while they were in here changing and now I'm pretty sure that there's a Decepticon cat outside trying to kill us' he said

"Nagisa what's wrong?" Kataoka asked

"I'm pretty sure, there's a con outside"

"And it would be?" Fuwa asked

"Some sort of big cat" Nagisa said

"What like a Puma?" Nakamura said

"More like a Panther or something" Nagisa said

"How do we know it's not a trick?" Hayami asked

"This" Nagisa said opening a window before a metallic claw tried to get in making the girls jump back

"You were saying" Nakamura said as she pulled a shirt on

"So how are we getting out of this?" Kurahashi asked

* * *

"Optimus, do you read me, come in Optimus" a voice said over the comm

"Is that Hound?" Bulkhead said

"Isn't he suppose to be on Cybertron with a security team" Arcee said

"What is it Hound?" Optimus said

"A group of Cons escaped from Colony Omicron. One of them being Soundwave's pet cat" Hound said

"Ravage" Bulkhead growled

"Meaning that more cons on Earth and we don't have nearly enough Autobots to deal with them" Arcee said

"I understand, I'll re-route as many Autobots as I can to you guys" Hound said

"Very well, we need it considering we have more than the average amount of Humans" Optimus said

"Understood, I'll see you guys soon" Hound said ending the conversation

"I wonder who he'll bring" Bulkhead said

"Hopefully some flyers" Arcee said

* * *

"Can't we sneak out can we?" Hara asked

"I'm not sure" Nagisa said

"Is it just sitting there?" Okano asked

"I think so" Nagisa said

"What about calling for an Autobot?" Kurahashi asked

"I don't think Karasuma wants to deal with the aftermath of a giant robot battle in broad daylight" Kataoka said

"So we're stuck?" Yada asked

"That's not good" Hazama said

"I'll try and distract it" Nagisa said as he slipped out the window

"What Nagisa!" Kataoka shouted

"Come on" Okano said

"On second thought this is stupid" Nagisa said as the Decepticon jumped at him, only to miss and stand there waving its tail in the air before stalking around to see the building it was just looking at "Now what?" Nagisa asked as the con doubled back and charged at the building "Oh shit, GUYS RUN!" he said as he saw the giant cat like Decepticon swipe at the wall

"WHOA!" Fuwa said as the Decpticon hissed at her

"And how are we supposed to be this thing" Nakamura said

"Hey, over here" Nagisa shouted trying to get the things attention only to be swatted away by its tail. "That hurt" he groaned as he got up as the cat circled the girls "I better get Arcee" he said pulling out his phone, that drew the Decepticon's attention "Or not"

"How do we get a signal out to the Autobots without that thing noticing?" Kataoka asked

"I think I might know, right Ritsu" Fuwa said

* * *

"What the?" Ratchet asked as he saw a human girl on his monitor

"Hello" Ritsu said

"I don't have time for this" he said trying to get rid of her

"HEY! Stop that" Ritsu cried

"What's going on Ratchet?" Arcee asked

"Just a virus that has invaded our system, shouldn't be around much longer, if I can hit it

"I'm not a Virus, I'm an AI!" Ritsu snapped

"Oh please, why would an AI be trying to get into Autobot systems?"

"To get your attention, since a big cat Decepticon is shredding Class-E" Ritsu said

"Big Cat Decepticon...Ratchet open the Ground bridge; Bee come on" Arcee shouted as Bumblebee looked confused

"What's going on?" Bulkhead asked

"Ravage is attacking the kids" Arcee said as she and Bumblebee went through the bridge

"Well, we should let Hound knew we found that cat" Bulkhead said

* * *

"Hello children, what appears to be the problem" Korosensei said showing up suddenly

"Sensei" the girls cried

"You have to help Nagisa" Kataoka said

"From what...WHOA!" Korosensei shouted watching as the Decepticon "WHAT IS THAT!" Korosensei said

"That's a Decepticon, but we've never seen one like it before" Fuwa said

"I see, well time to see what it takes to take on Korosensei" he said before blurring out of sight and reappearing in front of the Decepticon "Interesting, it seems to be either a Jaguar or Panther, most likely the later given the black colouration" he analysed

"He's metal plating is black, how can you tell them apart!" Kataoka snapped

"Oh well then" Korosensei said as the cat snapped at him, but he dodged so fast the Decepticon was confused before it looked behind and saw nothing there so he sniffed the air. It growled to its left where Korosensei has shot out and bit its tail

"Seriously?" the girls asked

"Well this is new" Korosensei said

"Which is?" Nagisa asked

"I can't bite into it" Korosensei said as he grabbed Nagisa dodging off to the side

'Does that mean Korosensei is not invincible to Transformers?' Nagisa asked mentally 'We could use that in the future I hope'

"So what are we going to do with you?" Korosensei said before an engine heard

"Reinforcements?" Kataoka asked

"I hope so" Okuda said

* * *

"Get them Ravage" Knock Out said as he transforming

"HIM AGAIN!" they kids shouted

"It seems like you have met my students" Korosensei said

"What are you, wait could you possibly be his previous experiment?" Knock Out said

"So you know about him" Korosensei said changing colour to black

"Chromatic Pigment Shifting, interesting" Knock Out said

"I'll show you what's interesting" Korosensei said as he struck at Knock Out who stumbled a bit

"Huh Mach 20, certainly packs a punch" Knock Out said before he tried to grab the flying octopus who was ducking and weaving around before hovering in front of Knock Out's face, making the Decepticon smirk before trying to punch Korosensei; but at the last second the teacher flew out of the way

"Not very bright are you?" he asked before he used his tentacles to generate light "Time for a Koro-Koro Beam!" he said firing the beam at the Decepticon who stumbled back upon being hit, once the light died down everyone look and saw that Knock Out's armour had been burnt, the Decepticon was furious

"YOU BURNT MY FINISH, DO YOU KNOW HOW LONG THAT WILL TAKE TO BUFF OUT!" Knock Out seethed "Time for a little DISECTION!" he shouted as he deployed a buzzsaw

"Oh dear" Korosensei said as he dodged the buzzsaw

"SENSEI!" Nagisa shouted before he was nearly jumped by Ravage "WHOA!"

"NAGISA!" Korosensei said as he had to dodge Knock Out

* * *

"Nagisa, we're here" Arcee said transforming alongside Bumblebee

"Autobots, I was hoping you would show up" Knock Out said as he turned to face Bumblebee, only to be used as a springboard by Arcee so she could get to Ravage, landing on his back and slashing at the beast Decepticon before flipping in front of the humans

"You okay?' she asked

"Yeah we are, for now" Nagisa said

"So what is that thing anyway?" Okuda asked

"That is Ravage, a scout for the Decepticon spymaster Soundwave. I haven't seen him since he was captured during the final days of the war" Arcee said

"Then how did he get out?" Okano asked

"Good question" Arcee said glaring at the four legged Decepticon who simply snarled and jumped at the humans again, only to get swatted down by the Autobot with her arm blades deployed "Bee, deal with the mad doctor I've got this one" she said as Bee confirmed the statement before firing at Knock Out who used his buzzsaw as a shield to block the energy blasts until he swung it at Bumblebee who slid under it and kicked Knock Out's feet out from under him making the Decepticon medic crash into the ground before Bumblebee landed on him making the humans cheer, only to see Ravage leap at the Autobot scout making the yellow Autobot crash backwards into the ground as the snarling beast was on top of him. Arcee acting quickly grabbed Ravage and threw him off of Bumblebee.

"Time for surgery" Knock Out said stomping on Bumblebee while starting up his saw before it stopped and Knock Out had a finger to his ear "Of course Lord Megatron" Knock Out said 'Ravage come, you got lucky bug" he said as a bridge opened making the two Decepticon leave

"What was that about?" Arcee asked making Bumblebee shrug

* * *

"Here we go" Knock Out muttered as Ravage trotted into the bridge and sat by Soundwave, who ran a finger along the feline Decepticon's head in a sign of affection

"Good work recovering Ravage" Megatron said "It was a shame you weren't able to obtain Shiro's original experiment" Megatron said

"Yes Lord Megatron, but I have a lead on something that will give us the advantage again" Knock Out said

"And what is that?" Megatron asked

"And experimental anti-gravity generator" Knock Out said

"Go on" Megatron said sinisterly

* * *

"I'm sorry Optimus, Knock Out and Ravage got away" Arcee said

"As long as the children are alright" Optimus said

"They are, though Nagisa looked like he was about to pass out from blood pooling in his face"

"An injury?" Ratchet asked

"I believe the human term is embarrassment" Arcee said

"How so?" Bulkhead asked

"Apparently Ratchet bridged Nagisa into a room while the girls were changing their coverings" Arcee said

"What?" Ratchet said looking confused "It was an honest mistake"

"Anyway we discovered more about this octopus creature, the children call him Korosensei" Arcee said

"interesting" Optimus said

"Optimus, we should keep an eye on this guy" Arcee said

"I agree" Optimus said

"Not we have another thing to deal with" Ratchet said

"But at least the children seem to enjoy his company" Bulkhead said

"He seems like the only one the children get respect from" Arcee said "Everyone else from their school mates to their parents seem to treat as if they're nothing" she said

"Be that as it may, if he proves to be a threat to these children then we will end this threat" Optimus said

"Understood" Arcee said

* * *

"What do you have to say for yourself?" Kataoka asked as she and Nagisa stayed behind after class

"I said I was sorry, and I told you Ratchet opened the bridge into the room" Nagisa said

"NOT THAT!" Kataoka asked "Tell me Nagisa, do you value your life?"

"What does" Nagisa started

"Do you value your life?" Kataoka asked

"I guess I do" Nagisa said

"Then why, why were you so ready to throw it away for us" Kataoka said

"One person for a larger group seems like a easy decision to make" Nagisa said

"Never again" Kataoka said "Understand?" she asked

"Yeah I guess" Nagisa said as Kataoka pulled him into a hug

"Good, now we better head home" Kataoka said unaware that Korosensei heard the whole thing

"Nagisa, is there something you're hiding?" he asked before disappearing.

* * *

**G'day Guys Grizz here so after a brief moment of fanservice Ravage is here, I have to say it was a bit of trouble using Ravage since its hard because he only snarls since he's an animal transformer, so that's why I brought in Knock Out and don't worry there will be other field operatives of the cons going around. But now the cons know about Korosensei and his link to their human ally as do the Autobots now the question is what will happen with that information**

**So until next time I'll catch you on the flipside**


	8. Chapter 8

"Has anyone seen Kanzaki?" Sugino asked as he was practicing his swing

"She's in Kyoto at the moment" Kataoka said

"Doing what?" Kurahashi asked while reading a nature book

"Miai" Kataoka said

"WHAT!" Sugino shouted surprised

"What's Miai, is that like Miami?" Bulkhead asked

"Doesn't sound like it Bulk" Smokescreen said

"It's basically a meeting between two people to see if a potential marriage is possible between the two"

"Or like a...a... I forgot the term for it, Hey Ratchet!" Smokescreen said

"A unison link, an invisible bond between two sparks that connect two transformers together for life; thought such a bond is very rare these days, the last link I saw happen was between Orion Pax and Ariel" Ratchet said

"So these Unison link, can they be one's choice or are they pre-arranged?" Kataoka said

"we still do not know much about it" Ratchet said "But that being said it is a mutual decision between the two" Ratchet said

"Sounds romantic" Kurahashi said

"I guess it is in a way" Ratchet said

"So what do you think Kanzaki will do" Sugino said

* * *

Kanzaki sighed as she was now in Kyoto for the day since her father had business there, so he decided was that it was time to think about Kanzaki's future. Only her future would be by his terms and not hers. Another thing that was a part of these was a katana that her family owned, apparently it would be passed onto who would be her husband. But so far none of them were likeable. Most of them just bragged about themselves while suggesting Kanzaki become a stay at home mother; something she didn't want to do. She wanted to be a nurse

"So do any of them take your fancy?" a calm voice asked

"Mother, sadly none of them do" she said

"I know this is difficult, but you have to choose or otherwise your father will" her mother gently said

"But all of them have decided what I am to do, which apparently is just stay at home and look after it as well as the eventual children. But if father has his way I follow in his footsteps and become a lawyer. But has anyone asked what I want to do?" she asked as she could feel tears coming to her eyes

"Hopefully you will find someone here who is kind and gentle and willing to listen; but you have to make a decision today" her mother said before walking off.

"I know" Kanzaki said sounding defeated.

* * *

"So this is where the device is kept, I better signal" Deadlock said as he pulled out a round device and pressed a button signalling someone

"Good work Deadlock" a gruff voice said

"Brawl, what are you doing here?" Deadlock asked

"Megatron ordered me to back you up just in case of the Autobot show up" Brawl said

"Understandable" Deadlock said

"Plus the human wants us to grab a new specimen" Brawl said

"You're kidding he wants one out of all of these pathetic bone bags" Deadlock said

"No, one of that Class is here" Brawl said

"What" Deadlock said surprised

"Yeah, her paternal unit wants her to do what these fleshies call 'marriage' which is their term from the Unison Link" Brawl said

"Excellent" Deadlock said transforming and driving off while Brawl stood there and looked around before transforming into a tank and drove off behind Deadlock

"Something's up with him" Brawl said

* * *

"Here we go" Kanzaki said as she walked into another interview, she did a bow and took a seat

"Hello" Kanzaki said

"Hey there" the guy she was meeting said acting cocky "So let's get down to things"

"Of course" Kanzaki said "So what are"

"I'm going to try and be a top lawyer" he said interrupting Kanzaki, who had a sinking feeling in her stomach upon hearing that. "But I know I can make it, so what do you see yourself doing, at home taking care of the household and the little ones we're going to have. Maybe spending some time with the girlfriends" he said looking smug

"I was actually hoping to be a nurse" Kanzaki said

"A nurse huh, well that's nice. But I doubt you can be a nurse while being a housewife" the man said frowning. Kanzaki was started to feel angry, but she suppressed it for now.

"I see, well I'm sorry but I don't think we'll work out" Kanzaki said before she glared at the man

"Shame, because you could have the best life with me" he said walking away before the door closed making Kanzaki collapsed holding her head knowing her father would not be happy, she looked over at the family katana knowing that her husband would be the one to hold it on their wedding. But she knew already that she had someone she wanted to make a romantic connection with, she stood up to go see if there was anyone else when the window exploded. She looked behind her to see two human like robots. She then noticed the Decepticon insignia on the chest. Kanzaki swallowed her nerves before she dive out of the way of their blaster. She looked around and grabbed the katana and drew it out of its scabbard and rushed at the Decepticon drones and stabbed it through the insignia, turning to face the other one while removing the blade from the first one and cut the second one's head off of its shoulder. Panting she fixed her hair before picking up the scabbard to her sword before the room half exploded

* * *

"She's tenacious" Brawl said seeing her take down the drone

"So what should we do?" Deadlock asked

"Send in the Vehicons" Brawl said as two metallic purple cars charged off  
"I'll go with them to retrieve the femme" Deadlock said transforming before racing off

"Lord Megatron, I soon will have the girl" Brawl said

"Very good, but something is off" Megatron said

"What do you mean?" Brawl asked

"The Spy is no longer on board the Nemesis" Megatron said making Brawl realise something, he looked top where he sent his troops

* * *

Kanzaki recovered from the blast and turned to see a Vehicon that had transformed and was aiming at her with his cannon, so she grabbed the sword while kicking off her sandals landing on the cannon looking down at some wires, she smirked before stabbing them disabling the cannon before she forced the sword into its arm as much as she could before slowly dragging it up the arm, only to be thrown towards the ground making her scream.

"YOU IDIOT!" the other Vehicon said before a white Supercar jumped in the air and caught before driving down the street "Autobot!" it said before the pair transformed and raced down the street. The two tried to get at the Autobot, who simply slid around the corners. They were confused as to who it was that was driving. Inside the car Kanzaki was freaking out

"Don't worry, I've got you" the car said

"And you are?" Kanzaki asked

"You can call me Drift" Drift said

* * *

"How is he here?" Ratchet asked seeing a new Autobot tracker showed up on the system

"Who?" Smokescreen asked

"Drift" Ratchet said

"Impossible, I thought his spark expire on Cybertron" Ironhide said

"Unless" Arcee said

"Unless what?" Ratchet asked

"Remember Drift was a Decepticon, so maybe he rejoined so he could spy on them and get us the information at a later date" Arcee said

"Reactivating his old codename to get close to Megatron, while brilliant it is risky" Ratchet said

"Anyway we should help him out" Smokescreen said

"We may not have to" Ratchet said

"What does that mean?" Ironhide asked

* * *

"Are we safe here?" Kanzaki asked

"Hai" Drift said as Kanzaki exited out of the car before grabbing her katana, next thing she knew the white Supercar which was now sporting a red sun decal transformed into a Samurai looking Autobot. "Hello" he said politely before scanning the area "We should head back to base" he said before the sounds of multiple engines sounded alerting Drift to several new Vehicons appeared making the two go for their swords, this made the samurai smiled as he drew his twin swords and stabbed two of the Vehicons before stabbing two more behind him, Kanzaki he cut the fluid lines to a Vehicon's foot making it disabled giving Drift a chance to elbow him in the face before he was fired upon, but not by a Vehicon

"Drift, I should have known. After all Deadlock defected to the Autobots" Brawl said opening fired. Drift curled around Kanzaki to protect her

"HEY BAWL!" a voice cried out as a white rally with red and green on it smacked into Brawl before transforming and draw two scimitar like swords twirling them "So funny meting you here"

"Wheeljack, I am honour to fight beside you" Drift said

"Likewise" Wheeljack said as they stood back to back while Kanzaki twirled her sword and was about ready to strike when three Decepticon drones appeared. She gracefully smiled before swinging her sword three times, each one destroying a Drone with each swing "Girls good" Wheeljack said before an explosion happened forcing the good guys to see a Tank in the middle of Kyoto

"Some things never change" Drift said as he took a stance, quickly scanning teh Kanzaki family sword making a cybertronian Katana formed on his back, which he drew out and pointed at Brawl.

"It's over" Drift said as he sliced the tank shell fired at them clean in two. Wheeljack acting quickly shoved a grenade down the barrel of Brawl's tank form making it blow up. The two sword users were ready for more when a Bridge opened up giving Brawl time to retreat.

* * *

"SLAG!" Wheeljack said putting his swords away

"We'll get him later on" Drift said before turning to Kanzaki who was bummed that the kimono she was wearing was more slightly burnt and ripped around the edges

"I liked this as well" she said

"KANZAKI!" a voice shouted making her look over to see Smokescreen and Ironhide idling nearby while Sugino ran up to her

"Sugino, what are" she started but was interrupted by Sugino kissing her.

"Brave kid" Smokescreen said

"Or foolish" Ironhide grunted

"Sugino, what was?" she started

"I like you" he said cutting her off again, "I'm sorry I just didn't say it before now" he said

"It's okay, I like you too" she said gently kissing him

"Is this a Human Unison link?" Drift asked

"No, this is what they call kissing" Smokescreen said

"Anyway I suggest we clear out of here" Smokescreen said

"I agree" Dirft said transforming and allowing Kanzaki and Sugino in before the three Autobots drove off, unaware that someone was watching them

"Time for rematch" the watcher said in a gravely growl. "One that will decide our fate" he said before vanishing into a gate.

* * *

**G'day Guys Grizz here Yeah that happened, I knew from the beginning I wanted to bring Drift into the picture and I figured he was a samurai so why not have him appear in Kyoto and then I added the marriage things with Kanzaki which gave a reasonable excuse to have her in Kyoto as well, plus I just wanted her to use a Katana since she had a staff weapon in an exam so I figured why not? Originally it was going to be Knock Out then I switched to Brawl for some reason then added in Wheeljack in the sword brawl since he's a fun character and that hidden character will come into play soon**

**So until next time I'll catch you on the flipside**


	9. Chapter 9

"So it's nearly here" Yoshida said

"What's that?" Nagisa asked

"The inter-school Bike race, it's a motorcycle contest where various school compete against one another" Yoshida explained

"And of course Class-E isn't allowed to compete in it" Nakamura said

"The opposite, Class-E is the only one who can compete in it, since we're a bunch of slackers they'll think we'll never be up to anything else. And they're usually right but when Misa won it Class-E was held in a bit higher regard. Unfortunately the student council has decided that if don' enter ourselves then we can't race. And that means we don't have access to a bike" Yoshida said

"And we tried to help, but they refused, saying that this year funding has been lowered for some reason" Kataoak said

"But they get funding to keep Korosensei a secret, so where is that funding going?" Isogai asked

"Anyway we can't enter this year" Kataoka said

"Which sucks" Yoshida said

"So anyway for us to compete?" Nagisa asked

"You know where to get a bike from, because that is the only thing we need" Yoshida said

"I might know where to get one" Nagisa smirked

* * *

"No way" Arcee said

"What come on, this is the one thing that our school acknowledges us for and you're going to help out" Nagisa exclaimed

"Nagisa, if I enter that race, not only would it be an abuse of my duties but cheating by the laws of the race. I'm sorry but you'll have to find some other way" Arcee said

"I understand" Nagisa said

"Arcee, while in the past I have not permitted you to race, I am willing to make an exception here" Optimus said

"Optimus?" Arcee said

"I believe it is an important event and thus Class E should participate in it" Optimus said

"Really Optimus?" Arcee asked

"Yes, besides. Even you need to cut loose every now and again" Optimus said

"I thought you told us no more racing back in Jasper" Arcee said

"I did, but this is a part of their schooling, thus it could be important" Optimus stated

"Okay then" Arcee said "But I'm not helping at all" Arcee said

"That's fine" Nagisa said

* * *

Down on the race track that was going to be used for the school race, Misa was practicing on her magenta and white Sportsbike, meanwhile near the track watching her with a stopwatch in hand was a girl with long caramel blonde hair and half rimmed glasses.

"How am I doing Nat?" Misa asked

"Not too bad" Nat said looking at the watch "But just promise me tomorrow's outfit won't be that bad"

"You know I'm not the one who organises those Nat" Misa said as she pulled into the pits

"I know, but they are seriously embarrassing; why do they have to make us wear them?" Nat said

"I have no idea, anyway we better get ready, its tomorrow right?" Misa asked

"Yeah" Nat said "So I better get the new suit ready, is at least conformable?" Nat asked

"I have no idea, you'll be the judge of that when you find out" Misa smirked before becoming serious

"Hey, you know they'll be here and if we're lucky he'll be the one racing" Nat said resting a hand on her friend's shoulder

"I know, but...part of me dreads they don't" Misa said

"What will the school do ban them? We both know as former Kunugigaoka Junior High School Class 3-E alumni, that this is the only event they're exclusively allowed to do" Nat said

"I agree" Misa smiled as she revved up her bike before

* * *

"Okay, so we'll act as the pit crew, Nagisa will be the rider and Arcee will help us out" Yoshida said

"You still need a Race Queen" Ritsu said

"What?" the two guys said

"Seriously, you didn't know about that part?" Ritsu asked "it's there in the team roster: Driver, mechanic, mechanic support and finally the Race Queen to provide support and to look pretty"

"And who would be our team's Race Queen?" Yoshida asked

"Who else" Nagisa said as the pair looked at Yada who was talking with Kurahashi and Kataoka about something "Ritsu?"

She's going to kill you and then delete me" Ritsu said before she looked through different patterns for an outfit

"Wish me luck" Yoshida said

"Luck" Nagisa said before Yoshida walked off only to hear a slapping noise before a huff. "Crap"

"You guys want me to do what?" Yada asked

"Can you help us out tomorrow by being our school's Race Queen...Please?" Nagisa asked

"Only because you said please" Yada growled

"Thanks, Ritsu's got some designs for you" Nagisa said

"Okay, just as long as they are not the same colours as that stupid acorn mascot" Yada said

"You got it" Ritsu said

* * *

The next day everyone that was there was the race had lined up and was waiting to start. Most of the teams had a pretty decent mix of mechanics, back up drivers, main drivers and of course the Race Queens were out the front holding an umbrella

"I can't believe this is the outfit I'm wearing this year" Nat said as she was wearing a metallic magneta and red coloured bra like top with a magenta skirt with red trim and a pair of knee high white high heeled boots. She also carried an umbrella to keep herself out of the sun

"You look great in it" Misa said

"Still no sign of them?"

"No" Misa said before a red big rig pulled up and backed up to the section for Kunugigaoka's team. "I stand corrected"

"So who is on the team?" Nat asked

"Not sure" Misa said

* * *

"Easy, easy" Yoshida said as their equipment was pulled out of Optimus' trailer whil Nagisa rode Arcee up

"Getting her warmed up I see" Hara said as she joined the boys to help out Nagisa

"Yeah" Nagisa said as he gave Arcee the final look over

"Any cons?" Hara asked

"I don't see any" Arcee said

"Right, don't forget to sync up with my helmet" Nags said

"Already on it" Arcee said

"You guys, is this seriously okay?" Yada asked walking out of the main cab. The guys looked up to see Yada wearing her race queen outfit, which was a white and silver midriff tube top, a white jacket and a cheerleaders skirt which white with silver and black accents, she finished her look with knee high boots that had a bit of a wedge to them and a v cut out the front as well as a silver choker. She was blushing due to the outfit

"You look good, I'll welling to bet Kimura wants to see you in it a lot" Nagisa said

"Thanks" Yada said playing with her now wavy hair, she had some light make up on which didn't do anything to hide her blushing cheeks while she put up an umbrella to cover up a bit

"We got 5 minutes to line up" Yoshida said

"Okay, come on Arcee" Nagisa said before he rolled her to their place on the starting grid with Yada following behind them holding her umbrella over there head. Next to him Misa rolled up with Nat holding her umbrella over Misa.

"Thanks" Misa said

"Talk to him" Nat said

"I will" Misa said

* * *

"Interesting" Knock Out said

"What?" Brawl asked

"There's a race going down and look who's decided to join" Knock Out said

"You mean their warrior" Brawl said seeing Arcee

"Yeah, Arcee and her human pet" Knock Out said

"I see, our victory the other day with getting the antigrav device means our ship will soon be mobile, but the Autobots will cause more problems, but if we lessen their numbers we will have a greater tactical advantage" Brawl said

"So shall we?" Knock Out said

"Go" Brawl ordered the doctor

"Very well" Knock Out said leaving via ground bridge

"Arcee, you will not continue to function for long" Brawl said

* * *

"You sure about this?" Yada asked

"Hopefully" Nagisa said as he tapped his helmet's visor bringing up its HUD including a speedometer and compass.

"You ready for this?" Arcee asked

"You got it" Nagisa said revving up as Yada stood next to him as did the rest of the race queens next to their racers. Suddenly a countdown started before the girls moved off the grid when the race started, Misa quickly got first place

"GO MISA!" Nat shouted making Yada look at her. "Sorry" she blushed. Nagisa weaved through the other races until he got into second place behind Misa, making the first place race glance over her shoulder making her smirk. Nagisa was racing as hard he could when a warning flashed up on his helmet.

"Terrain change?" Nagisa asked "We're going off road" he said as the tarmac suddenly became dirt. He had to hang on

"You okay back there?" Arcee asked as she banked around the corner, kicking up dirt and stones.

"I'm fine just keep on riding" Nagisa said

* * *

"Ah what a splendid day for a race" Knock Out said arriving and transforming into his robot mode and waited in the woods as the racers when pass him. He frowned when he saw Arcee heading for him. Deploying his buzzsaw he started it up and was about to cut into a tree when he was thrown further into the woods. "WHO DARES?" Knock Out said

"Knock Out, you should not be here' Optimus said

"Optimus Prime, what are you doing here" Knock Out asked before he was blasted back "Not again" Knock Out asked transforming and driving off

"Ratchet, Knock Out is here, they might be trying to stop the race" Optimus said

"Or to take out Arcee and Nagisa, don't worry we have someone watching out for them" Ratchet said via radio

"Good, I'll be here as well" Optimus said

* * *

"Here we go guys" Yoshida said as Nagisa pulled in and got off. Yada quickly handed him a drink before he looked out at the next section which was a round track

"Ten laps of this and then we switch to a sprint" Nagisa said

"You got that" Yoshida said as he refuelled Arcee

"Premium, geez Yoshida, you make a girl feel special" Arcee said

"You're still behind Misa though, she's good" Yoshida said

"Too good if you ask me" Terasaka said

"Well we didn't" Hara said

"You're done, GO!" Yoshida said making Nagisa take off before Misa was done meaning he was first onto the second part

"He's good" Misa said watching this before taking off. Soon the rest of the racers started to trickle out of the pits. Itona turned to a computer he used to keep track of the race, only to see it flicker

"That's not good" Itona said

"What?" Yoshida said

"THAT!" Hara said as Nagisa and Misa were suddenly diverted off of the track by the divider sending them into the motorcross section while the rest of the bikes seemingly stopped

"CONS!" they shouted

* * *

"This isn't right" Misa said as she continued down the track when a red supercar came racing up behind them

"Out of the way meatbag" Knock Out said as he drove past Misa and transformed, Nagisa saw this and got off of Arcee allowing

"What am I seeing right now?" Misa asked shocked stopping her bike.

"Crap, Nagisa get her out of here" Arcee said

"You got it" Nagisa said

"What's going on?" Misa asked as Nagisa got on her biked

"I'll tell you later, just drive" Nagisa said as Arcee kicked Knock Out back before flipping onto her feet and activated here blasters and started firing until she got in close enough to kick him in the face, which Knock Out responded by grabbing Arcee's leg and throwing her to the ground

"You my dear, could use some bodywork" Knock Out chuckled, only to hear Arcee's armblade deploy "And what is that going to do?" he smirked only to see Arcee drag it across his chest "My paint! you Fragging Glitch!" he snarled as he activated his saw and started to move it closer to her. The reason he stopped was the fact Optimus had shown up and threw Knock Out across the woods and into an open Bridge portal

"Good riddance" Arcee said before she transformed and drove off. Soon she found the two racers just leaning on Misa's bike. "Come on the race is going to start back up" she said

"I have so many questions" Misa said

"You'll get your answers soon" Nagisa said

* * *

Once the race was back on after the weird incident it showed that Nagisa and Misa was once again in the lead. The crews of the two were on their feet as they neared the checkered flag.

"Come on, come on" Nat said

"You can win this Nagisa" Yada said before the two crossed the finishing line. Nat turned to Yada and held out her hand

"Good race, it may have been weird, but it was still good"

"This year's winner is returning champion Misa Shiota, and coming in second place is Kunugigaoka's Nagisa Shiota" the announcer said

"Wait, Misa Shiota?" Yada asked

"I don't know" Yoshida said. Once the two racers came to a stop Nagisa got off of Arcee before removing his helmet while Misa did the same thing before turning to Nagisa.

"Nice to meet you Nagisa, my name is Misa Shiota and I'm your older sister" Misa said

* * *

**G'day Guys Grizz here, so this chapter was an interesting one since I was using the race as a backdrop to see Nagisa and Arcee race, but alot of the racing had to be cut for the stuff with Knock Out, but the major thing I wanted to do was introduce who Misa truly was in this chapter and that is as Nagisa's older sister. Now her back story will be filled out next chapter. Plus the character Nat is visually inspired by the character Miyu Shinohara from SAO Alt Gun Gale Online who will be an important character to help with Misa and Nagisa's ongoing relationship**

**So until next time I'll catch you on the flipside.**


	10. Chapter 10

**G'day Guys Grizz here and...I messed up sure I haven't posted a chapter of this series in a while but last time I did update this fuc I accidently posted a chapter of a Geeky love instead of the actual ninth chapter which I should have caught onto before now, but I've been busy with various other porjects and such plus I tend not to read what I just posted straight away, so sorry about anyway enjoy the real ninth chapter and hopefully I'll have the tenth chapter ready for you guys soon before returning to the hiatus I have placed on this fic, so until next time I'll catch you on the flipside**


End file.
